C'est La Vie: That's Life!
by Yoshieko
Summary: /Senior Year/ "I have no time for romance!" Sakura exclaimed. Even if her all-girls private school turns co-ed, that wouldn't change a thing, right? "I find my new locker mate extremely attractive." Pause. "You fancy Uchiha Sasuke." Ino stated, grinning.
1. Meeting You

**disclaimer: **I do not own anything... _/le sob  
><em>**setting: **AU  
><strong>author's note: <strong>Yes, weeeell, this is me wondering why the sasusaku archive - _complete - _isn't so active anymore. Well, it isn't as active as before. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>C'est La Vie<br>**_"That's Life!"_

**Chapter 1: Meeting You**

* * *

><p><em>Ingrates.<em>

'_You'd think it was the first time these girls had ever laid eyes on the opposite sex,_' Sakura scoffed inwardly as she walked down the halls of her school. Destination: her locker. It was still early; possibly around 7 in the morning (school didn't start till 8:30), thus only a handful of students were walking around Konohagakure Gakuen; however, she did notice the number of male students chatting idly with one another.

Seeing males was normal of course. Seeing males _in_ her school? _Going _to her school? Well that was a sight she needed to get used to. She had been going to Konohagakure Gakuen since middle school. The system then (as it had been since the school first opened a few decades ago) was only open to females. The school's curriculum was outstanding, and over the years the top scores garnered by its students (as well as the number of said students' achievements added to the impressive qualities of the school's facilities) had effectively sealed the fate of Konohagakure Gakuen as one of the top private schools in all of Japan.

A few complaints had risen and some had even been voiced out. Quite a few parents had wanted to send their children to the prestigious school. The only problem? _They were boys_.

From then on, the school and its board of directors had discussed the issue. Debating whether or not to continue the way their founder had run the school, or to be open-minded when it came to change. They then decided that for the sake of their old students as well (they needed to be exposed to company of all sorts— this included boys, for they will no doubt have to interact and work with them in the future) that Konohagakure Gakuen's doors will from then on be open— to all.

Being the analytical person that she was, Sakura had known the pros and cons of this decision. On the upside, the previous students will be exposed to a new environment. _The con; however?_ Sakura glanced a couple of lockers down at a clique of girls that giggled uncontrollably whenever a cute, new male student walked by them— _they turned into complete morons. _

Shaking her head in disgust, Sakura pulled her locker open and shoved a few of the things she wouldn't need till later inside.

Another chorus of giggles echoed a few paces down as Sakura stared at her own locker, debating whether or not to bang her head repeatedly on the metallic blue painted item that belonged to school property.

'_Shame. Blood red would have made a perfect color splatter for my locker design,'_ she thought bitterly as she settled for glaring at the opened locker instead. _'Wait, I'm no masochist.'_

"Oi, forehead!" she heard the familiar voice of Yamanaka Ino a few steps behind her.

In that moment, her sour mood seemed to have left as she whipped around and fully took in the sight of a familiar face jogging towards her.

"Pig! Good to see you!" Sakura chuckled good-naturedly as she enveloped the girl in a hug.

Ino had been her best friend since middle school. They were in the same class back then, and it was because of the blond haired, blue eyed female that Sakura had a perfect new school year. The two had been inseparable ever since. Their beautiful friendship only flourished from then on. Things had gotten even better when High School came around. They had met Hyuuga Hinata (who was a fellow freshman as well), and Tsurugi Tenten (she was a year older by age, but due to her family's traveling history, she had missed a whole year in school, and had to repeat) thus forming a close, quartet group.

"By the way, who was it?" Ino questioned Sakura as they walked towards their classroom.

"Who was what?" Such a vague question.

A grasp on both her shoulders effectively caused the jade eyed girl to stare into her friend's equally serious azure eyes. "Who bribed whatever lady or good sir that was behind the school computer system whatever - _thing_? I mean it's quite impossible that you, Tenten, Hinata, and I were put in the same class this year. It's, well… too good to be true." She finished, quite astonished.

Ino's suspicions were then confirmed once a sly grin had slowly crept onto Sakura's face. _Guilty._ "I just _knew_ that you were going to abuse the power you had over our headmistress, Tsunade-sama; also known as your medical _mentor_!" the blonde chastised. The rosette would have taken the girl seriously if it wasn't for the feral smile that had appeared on Ino's face.

"I was _not_ abusing my power as her apprentice, alright? I just merely _requested_ for it to happen. Besides, it's our last year after all. Better make it the best, _especially _under these circumstances," she motioned towards the now crowded halls that were filled with giggling girls, and wolf-whistling guys.

"What?" she looked at Sakura with confused eyes. "You don't like the _new circumstances_?"

Sakura shook her head. Long pink locks that were pulled into a high ponytail emphasized the action as she replied, "That's not really the problem." She paused, "I guess it's the… response you get from the girls. It's like they haven't seen a guy in their entire life!"

A hand covered Ino's mouth as her shoulders shook slightly.

"Are you… are you _laughing_ at me?" Sakura questioned indignantly as her cheeks had puffed out a bit (a habit she was unconscious of). This action only made the blond girl laugh freely. "Don't tell me you're afraid of possibly falling in love at 18?" Ino wheezed as she pinched the pink haired girl's cheeks in mock-teasing.

"S-Shut up!"

Deciding she had enough, an abrupt turn had caused her to bump into an innocent passer-by, effectively spilling whatever liquid contained in what looked like a small jug the poor guy had been drinking from. The apparently scalding hot liquid had landed on the guy's shirt. Realization seemed to have dawned on the poor fellow as his dark eyes (Sakura noticed) had slightly widened.

"What the—"

Immediately bowing out of respect, Sakura began the string of apologies she had on the tip of her tongue. "I am _so _sorry!" she started before straightening up. "It's just that my friend here," she pointed at Ino, "has this strange ability to annoy the heck out of people. I think she's accident prone, too!" (an insulted "Hey!" from Ino) "I also suspect that it's contagious to those around her." Sakura finished.

It was only after her apology that she had fully taken notice of the guy (and not just his smoldering eyes). Dark, silky hair that stuck up at the end, milky white skin (that looked very attractive and possibly smooth), and not to mention the fact that he was just overall — _handsome_. Ino seemed to have thought of the same thing as well, for she was uncharacteristically very silent.

'_Crap. __You made a good first impression out of yourself,' _she thought sarcastically.

Wiping his shirt with the palm of his hand, Sakura was thankful that Konohagakure Gakuen saw no reason to implement the uniform policy in High School. Sure, the school rule was effective from pre-school till middle school, but the school believed that freedom should be given to their students once the age seemed right. It was also sort of like practice for the future. Sure, one was given freedom, but that freedom came along with certain rules that they had to abide by as well. For example, they were given the freedom to wear their casual clothes, but with the notion of something _decent_; nothing skimpy, nothing revealing, basically anything that wasn't… unsightly.

For this, she was glad that the guy she had run into (demigod, _cue swoon_) had don on a plain black shirt (but from the looks of it, Sakura just knew it was branded and quite expensive), and dark wash jeans. If she had to bump into a person, she was glad that it was someone who wore clothes that wouldn't look like the stain would be very obvious. Yes, that was a good thing. What _wasn't_, however, was the fact that said person was probably the cutest guy she had ever laid eyes on.

The dark eyes that had been focusing on his hands that were previously swiping at the hot liquid that had somewhat burnt his skin as well (through the expanse of his shirt), had then settled onto jade ones. If Sakura was some sort of weak girl, easily intimidated by a male, she would have flinched at the intensity of the glare sent towards her. _She wasn't_; intimidated, scared, or anything less than annoyed.

"I said I was sorry!" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, hands resting on her hips as she stared back at the male before her.

They heard a loud, booming voice yell from down the hall, effectively breaking their eye contact as a spiky, blond haired male ran towards them. His eyes zeroed in on the guy in front of her as he yelled, "Oi, teme! I've been looking for you!" once close enough, he jogged the few remaining steps and stopped right beside the dark haired male. "What's this?" he questioned, glancing back and forth between Sakura and his friend, completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere surrounding them. "Do you like this girl or something?" his voice took on a teasing tone as he nudged his friend on the ribs by the elbow.

The guy's eyes then turned from his friend towards Sakura, giving her a look then promptly scoffing. "As if," he merely stated before spinning on his heel and walking away.

"O-oi! Teme!" the blond exclaimed as he ran after his friend, leaving the two girls alone.

Widened azure orbs met equally widened jade orbs as the two stared at each other for a moment.

"Did he just say—?"

"I think he did," Ino replied.

"_That jerk_!"

**. . .**

Arriving at their classroom in just the nick of time, Sakura spotted Hinata and Tenten talking by the seats nearest to the window at the far eastern side of the classroom. Two empty seats in front of theirs were occupied by what looked like their stuff. It seemed that they had already reserved places for Ino and Sakura as well. Grateful for this, Sakura walked towards them with Ino behind her. They barely noticed their surroundings or took note of their new classmates as they would have time later to do that.

"You guys will _not_ believe what just happened to Sakura down the hall a few moments ago!" Ino exclaimed as she took her place beside Sakura's (not before thanking their best friends, of course) and launched into a full, detailed story of how Sakura's "Unfortunate Event" came to be.

By the end of it, Tenten was grinning widely as Hinata seemed to be in deep thought. "Ino-chan," she began in her usually soft and gentle voice, "That guy and his friend over there oddly fit the description of the guys you and Sakura-chan had run into this morning," Hinata finished as she inconspicuously pointed towards a dark haired guy and his friend seated at the back. This caused Sakura to whip her head towards the appointed place of the classroom. Once confirming that it was indeed him, she groaned, running a hand down her face. _"Why me? Why, why, why?" _Sakura chanted as she proceeded to hit her head softly on her desk. The act, reminded Ino of a mock-tortured soul.

"Looks like he's pretty famous with the ladies," Tenten commented, "Oi, Ami, wipe that drool or you'll create a puddle on the floor," she mocked the violet, dark haired girl that was seated a few seats behind them. Said girl shot her a venomous glare which only made Tenten smile in return before turning towards her friends. "His name is Uchiha Sasuke."

This earned her a few odd stares from both Ino and Sakura, and a confused one from Hinata. "What? I heard some girls behind me gushing about him!" she defended.

A slide of the classroom door caused a few students to turn towards the entrance. A man that seemed to be in his late 20s or early 30s stepped in. His silver hair was the only thing visible (apart from his right eye). His left eye, nose, and mouth were covered with what seemed to be a cloth or mask of some sort.

"Alright, settle down, everyone." He drawled out lazily as he took his place in front of the blackboard. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. You may not call me Kakashi, you may not call me Hatake. You may, however, call me Kakashi-_sama_ or Kakashi-sensei." This earned him a few snorts from the loud blond beside the Uchiha, Sakura noticed.

"Kakashi, err—sama!" the blond began. Kakashi's right eyebrow rose in question. "Yes?"

"Sensei, it is past 9," he continued, "Which also means that…_you're late_!" he finished standing up and pointing to their homeroom teacher.

"Ah, yes. So you've noticed." A round of snickers erupted. "Well, on my way here, I passed by this old lady, you see, and she owned this black cat that just wouldn't come down the tree I was _luckily _passing by, so, being the good, kind-hearted man that I am, I had to climb all the way up the tree and—"

"Sensei,"

"—err, yes?"

"You're lying."

The man's eyes narrowed as he then straightened up. "Hmm. What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" the blond exclaimed with excitement in his eyes, "and don't you forget it!"

Kakashi's eyes crinkled in what seemed to be a smile (albeit a fake one, yes, it was quite noticeable despite the fact that more than half his face wasn't visible) "Naruto?"

"Yes, sensei?"

"Detention,"

"What?"

"—right after class, _today_."

"Wh-what?"

"—_and don't _you_ forget it."_

The class then erupted into laughter as Naruto sunk back in his seat dejectedly. "Man, only the first day and you've gotten yourself detention. You're probably going to be the only one there!" a brunette male taunted as he laughed.

"Shut up, Kiba." Naruto grumbled.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi then called the class into order as he walked towards the teacher's desk— _his_ desk then stopped. "Since teachers are given their class sheets a few days before school opens; I have assigned seating arrangements. One, that I do expect, you will follow," he then opened his desk drawer, and without looking stuck his hand in and brought out an orange book. "So, we will follow what is written on this—" Kakashi then noticed exactly what he was holding (apparently so did the other guys as well, since they began _whooping_, suspiciously) "Oh, wrong thing to pull out." He placed the small orange book back in the drawer, and rummaged in it a bit more before pulling out what seemed to be a sheet of paper, with a few columns and names printed on it.

As he began to mention a pair of names at a time, and people started shuffling and moving out of their seats into their new respective ones, Sakura only had one thought in her mind.

'_Please, not _him.'

"—Hyuuga Hinata to the left of Uzumaki Naruto," she heard Kakashi say. He mentioned a few more names before he called out, "Yamanaka Ino, behind Hyuuga Hinata, and Nara Shikamaru to your right." She felt the seat beside her screech a bit as Ino moved towards the place Kakashi had mentioned.

"Inuzuka Kiba to Hyuuga Hinata's left, and Tsurugi Tenten to Inuzuka Kiba's right." More list of names before Sakura heard Kakashi calling out, "Sato Ami behind Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji behind Yamanaka Ino."

The thing that only caught her interest and made her heart beat rapidly was the name of… "Uchiha Sasuke to the left of Yamanaka Ino. Suigetsu Hozuki behind Uchiha Sasuke and beside Uchiha Sasuke,"

She had her fingers crossed, and Sakura kept repeating a mantra in her head, _'Please, no. Please, no. Please no.' _Uchiha Sasuke was one heck of an arrogant guy. So what if he was dark, mysterious, and handsome? So what if the way he shunned his fangirls was quite alluring? The point is, he probably had an ego about the size of Mt. Everest. He had looked at her like she was some… some – _thing_ to be examined when he had first met her.

"Beside Uchiha Sasuke,_"_

_"As if,"_ his voice from a few hours ago had echoed in her head. The nerve of the guy!

There was no possible way. His fangirls could sit beside him for all Sakura cared. There were more than 10 people standing, waiting to be called next. There was no way she'd be the (un)lucky person that had to sit beside him for the rest of the term.

"—Haruno Sakura."

And in that moment, she just _knew_ that someone up there somewhere didn't like her very much.

_The opposite of love is not hate; it's indifference.  
>-Elie Wiesel<em>

* * *

><p><em>to be continued.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>author's <strong>second** note: **let's just say that this story didn't go exactly as I had first thought it out to be. I had originally first plotted this thing to take place during summer camp or something. I don't know why I suddenly changed my mind. I don't plan for this fanfiction to be one of the typical HS fanfictions you have read out there, though. :)

**author's **last** note: **review, yeah? I need to know whether or not you liked the direction of where this is going. Reviews _do_ motivate the writer, actually. :) Expect an update soon. First impressions? Leave a thought, yeah? :)


	2. A Day with You

****disclaimer:**** I do not own anything... _/le sob_**_  
><em>**setting: ****AU, High School, Senior Year**  
><strong>author's note:<strong>** Second chapter! I'd like to thank all those who reviewed the very first! I know nothing much happened in the first (seeing as it was only an introductory chapter), but I do hope that it interested you guys! :)  
>So here's the second chapter! Enjoy! :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>C'est La Vie<br>****_"That's Life!"_

**Chapter 2: A Day with You**

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable."<p>

"Un-_fucking_-believable," Sakura continued muttering to herself as she felt her right brow twitch in irritation.

This guy was driving her _insane! _From the very moment she had taken her place beside his, he didn't even bother to spare her a single glance. It was already the last class hour for the day and not a peep out of him! He was just… _there._ She had felt him shift in his seat a couple of times during the day, but that was basically it.

_Not. A. Single. Word. _

And to top it off? She had _felt_ the stolen glances all three of her friends had sent her throughout the duration of the day. Oddly enough, they hadn't mentioned a single thing during their in breaks in between class. It was either they had (finally) used their ability to read her, and knew not to even _attempt_ discussing the matter with her, or…

—or they had been saving it for dismissal; where they would have compiled the rest of today's events into this imaginary folder and drop the bomb on her all at once. She sincerely hoped that it was the former. The latter was just too… cruel.

Asuma-sensei, their History teacher (under the Social Studies subject department), had given his final word to the class as the final school bell had rung.

Sakura had quickly gathered her things as she avoided her seatmate. She then quickly maneuvered herself towards the entrance of the classroom, muttering a quick, "I'll see you guys at the parking lot," to Ino, Tenten, and Hinata before dashing towards her locker.

Despite their sneaky attempt, she _had_ noticed the sly glances her friends had sent towards each other. Oh, she just knew that they would have wanted to torture her a bit more. They wouldn't be her friends if they didn't, after all. She wouldn't have recognized them if they had let something like this slip away.

Stopping in front of her locker, Sakura quickly entered her combination and placed her books inside. A heavy sigh had then managed to escape her lips as her eyes had slipped shut.

A few moments later, she heard footsteps approach the area she was (so carefully mourning) at. She guessed that this person must have been her new locker mate, because she then heard the familiar sound of twisting and turning before she heard the locker beside hers open.

"What a day, huh?" Sakura started, her locker was still open, and it was the only thing that prevented her from seeing the face of the person who had moved into the locker next to hers. "I just found out that this cute guy who I had bumped into this morning—and spilled what seemed like coffee on his shirt— had turned out to be my classmate turned seatmate. Horrifying first day, right? He was incredibly cute, too." She had finished. Sakura then shut her locker, but the sight in front of her was one she was _not_ prepared to see.

Out of all the people…

_He_ was there! _He, He, He! Him__—_Uchiha Sasuke, was leaning his right shoulder on his now closed locker (she had guessed this action was done as she was ranting). His arms were crossed in front of his chest as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression on his face.

"Hn."

Was that a grunt of some sort or something? She was too busy feeling mortified to even decipher what his reply had meant.

"You— you didn't hear what I just said, right?" She asked. Hope had then begun to fill her as she noticed the pair of wires that started from his pocket all the way to his ears. Bless the person that had invented earphones.

He merely shrugged. She took this as a sign to continue. "Right, cause I'd never call a person like you something like… like _that_."

Sasuke had taken out one of the earphones plugged in his ears before responding (to her surprise), "A person like me?" He questioned. That was the second time today! She had forgotten how deep and husky his voice sounded. The first time she had heard it was during the aftershock he had experienced after being drenched with his own coffee. But the final words he had said to her (or about her), was the thing that hit home.

This memory only seemed to ignite the feelings of irritation as her eyebrows furrowed. "If you were the same rude jerk that I bumped into this morning who _thinks _he's above rules, laws, and everyone else just because girls practically wet themselves whenever he happens to pass by, then _yes— _a person like you_._ " She finished.

Sakura saw the shift of emotions in his eyes (oh, he tried to conceal them), before the dark orbs then turned blank. "I'll have you know that those brainless _bints _would ogle at anything that had a male genitalia." He fired back before he then proceeded to grab the bag stationed on the floor (probably his, Sakura noticed) in front of his locker and slung it over one of his shoulders. Sakura had expected him to walk away immediately but she was caught off guard when he had enclosed the space between them and had stopped directly in front of her. His face wasn't to hers, oh no. It was much, much worse.

Sasuke had his lips just inches away from her right ear (she had been facing him earlier on, so she was now looking at the mass of students behind him). She could smell his cologne (and what a lovely scent it was), and she hoped that he didn't hear the hammering of her heart, threatening to burst out of her rib cage.

"Just so you know, I'm not _cute_." He practically whispered. His voice took on a huskier tone as he said this. She was so sure her heart had promptly stopped its beating from within her as his words sunk in. _'He heard her!'_ But before she could voice out any of the excuses she had ready on the tip of her tongue, he had spoken once again. "And for the record, I _have _to follow the rules as well. After all," he paused. "My family practically _makes_ them." He gave her a lopsided smirk before side-stepping and leaving her staring at the spot he had been standing on just a few moments ago.

"I think my fist would like to get acquainted with his face," Sakura huffed as she stormed out of the front doors, ignoring the jealous glares of the girls that had witnessed (but not heard) the scene.

**. . .**

"What do you think he meant by that?" Ino questioned Sakura that evening.

They had just finished dinner (Ino, Hinata, and Tenten had been invited by Sakura's mom to join them that evening), and were now lazing about in Sakura's bedroom. Her walls were painted pin stripe pink and white, and most of the furniture and ornaments in her room were purely white (a very frightening choice of shade by the way, for if stained, was hard to remove, Ino noted. Nonetheless, it was quite stylish in her opinion). Sakura had told them of the "run-in" she had with Uchiha Sasuke on their first dismissal from school. They had been assessing what he meant when he had said that his family practically made the rules.

"Maybe Tsunade-sama is a close relation to him or something?" Hinata suggested.

Sakura immediately shook her head without a single second of hesitation after Hinata's suggestion. "Not likely. I know for a fact that her parents had passed away a couple of years ago." she stated, immediately adding, "old age," at their questioning looks. "And she doesn't have siblings, so nephews are out of the picture as well."

"Maybe he's related to our Prime Minister or a government official?" Ino was unsure.

"Or maybe he's the son of the most powerful CEO all over Japan." Tenten stated. This gained her confused looks at the three girls stationed around Sakura's bed.

The three looked at the brown haired girl seated in front of Sakura's laptop (which was placed on her desk) as they gave her looks that encouraged her to explain.

Tenten gestured towards Sakura's laptop and moved it so that the screen was facing them. "I merely googled the Uchihas." she stated before turning her attention back to the laptop screen. "Apparently we may have overlooked the fact that _Uchiha _Sasuke is the son of _Uchiha _Fugaku, who is the CEO of the multi-billion dollar company, _Uchiha International, _which was founded by _his_ father, and _Uchiha _Sasuke'sgrandfather, _Uchiha _Seichi. To sum it all up, the Uchihas are a bunch of fine, good-looking, and very wealthy people. I bet they can get out of a speeding ticket by merely flashing their wad of cash in front of the officer that pulled them over." Tenten sighed, leaning back on the lazy chair she was seated on.

"Why haven't I noticed this earlier?" Sakura said, exasperated as her back made contact with her bed.

Ino grinned. "You were blinded by his sexiness." she stated, smirking. This earned her a glare from the pinkette. As if sudden realization had dawned on her, Sakura shot back up in a sitting position. "Hold on, why _are_ we looking up Uchiha Sasuke on the internet? Better yet, why do we care?" she added, "Pompous bastard," under her breath.

"Well you have to put an effort into getting along with him. After all, he is now your seatmate, Sakura." Hinata stated softly, clutching one of Sakura's duvet Edierdown pillows in front of her. "Besides," Ino added. "I heard from a couple of students down at the main office that Tsunade-sama has some sort of exercise planned for each class on their first Gym period. I think it has something to do with class unity or some rubbish like that."

"Hold on, how are all _your_ seatmates then?" Sakura questioned. Surely Hinata with that loudmouthed blond, Tenten with that guy who distinctly smelled like mutt, and Ino with some pineapple shaped haired dude were having trouble as well.

"A-Actually..." Hinata stuttered, which caused Sakura and the rest to look at her, surprise evident in their features, for the shy girl had not stuttered since years back when they had all first met. "Naruto-kun is quite funny. He's very friendly, too." she stated.

Bewildered looks. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten all had questioned (albeit differently) at the same time and in such order:

"Naruto-_kun_?"

"Friendly?"

"Funny, _seriously_?"

All this seemed to have triggered something in the ever so shy girl, as she had then turned as red as a tomato.

"You've taken a liking to him." Sakura stated, amused.

The already blushing girl had turned an even darker shade of red. Hinata, thoroughly embarrassed, had then shoved her face in the pillow she was holding. "But it's only the first day!" Tenten exclaimed, surprised. This earned the brunette offended looks from Ino as the blond stated, "It doesn't have to take a person a lifetime to like someone, Tenten. Besides," her eyes took on a dazed look as she continued, "this might be one of those romantic love at first sight situations!"

Sakura threw a pencil at Ino half-heartedly. "Hinata just _likes_ Naruto, you idiot. She didn't say anything about loving the guy. Right, Hinata?"

The girl nodded.

Ino gave a disappointed click of the tongue. "Well she's lucky then! I'm stuck beside a - probably stupid - guy. He sleeps the whole day for goodness sake! I can't even talk to him or_ test out my flirting skills _because he just. Keeps. Sleeping! How am I supposed to know if my charm on men work when I can't even test it out on a male close by! It's not like I can randomly come up to some guy down the halls! A male seatmate test subject would be so much better, not to mention a lot less weirder than some random guy!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up the air in exasperation.

"Yes, because flipping your hair, and batting those pretty lashes isn't weird at all," Sakura commented sarcastically as she dodged the eraser Ino threw at her. "You could always try that Inuzuka Kiba guy, who sits to your left, a row before yours." Sakura suggested.

Tenten chuckled. "Oh, yeah. I definitely recommend Kiba. He's cool and all as a seatmate, and quite flirtatious to boot. He'll be the perfect test subject if that Nara guy is dozing off in class."

"Hold on, I thought you were going for Kiba?" Ino questioned. Tenten merely shook her head in response. "He's really funny, but he's just not someone I'd go for. We talked about interests today and I told him about my love for Aikido. Besides, he said he'd introduce me to some upperclassmen he knew that were enrolled at Konoha Gakuen as well. Apparently there was one particular guy - forgot his name - that took Aikido as well." Tenten explained. "But if Kiba gets _too_ flirtatious with you, you could also try Uchiha Sasuke," she suggested, glancing at Sakura with an evil glint in her eyes, expecting the pinkette to react in some way.

"Are you kidding?" The blond immediately responded." Sakura clearly likes him. A personal interest of hers that I'm sure _she _isn't even aware of!" she laughed.

"That's not true at all!" Sakura sneered.

"Whatever you say, Haruno." Ino chuckled.

**. . .**

The next day Sakura had arrived later than usual at school. Her alarm hadn't gone off at the scheduled time, and by 8:10 in the morning, her mom had wandered past her bedroom. Confused that the door was still closed (Sakura normally left her door open after leaving for school), she had sneaked a peak through the door and was surprised that her only daughter was sound asleep, tangled in her bedsheets.

Sakura had enough time to jump into her bathroom, change into some clothes, tie her hair into a messy bun (luckily she had decided to take a night shower before heading to bed), and dashing out of her house and into her car.

It was around 8:45 when she had stepped into her classroom, all eyes on her as she opened the door.

"Ah, Ms. Sakura. So glad you could join us today." Kakashi said, face behind an orange book he appeared to be reading. Sakura muttered her apology as she walked towards her desk, giving a smile wave to Hinata, Ino, and Tenten as she passed.

"Bad day, Haruno?" She heard the familiar voice of her seatmate as she settled down. She glanced at him as he gestured towards the back of her neck. "What?" She questioned.

"Tag." He merely stated before turning his attention back to the front of the class.

It took a few moments to comprehend what he had just said. Once realization had dawned on her, Sakura reached for the white tag-like material on the base of her neck, and tucked it in her shirt. The clothing label was sticking out and she was wearing her hair in a bun.

Bad day, indeed.

**. . .**

The second day was quite a blur. The time seemed to have fast forwarded. It was already after lunch, 2nd period to the last; Gym. Now the location of the class seemed to depend at the subject or area they were tackling on for that day. They had received a memo at the start of the school year that Gym was split into two for each class. One, for the boys, and the other for the girls. However, today both teachers (Gai-sensei for the boys and Anko-sensei for the girls) had told them that they were given approximately 5 minutes to change into their gym attire and to meet them at the indoor Gymasium beside the High School building.

6 minutes later, the girls were wearing the proper gym attire (dark green track shorts that ended right about their mid-thighs, lined with about a centimeter of white fabric, loose white shirts with the Konohagakure school symbol at the back, and knee-high white socks). The boys had arrived half a minute later at the designated area as well in their gym uniform (same white shirt though in male version with the Konohagakure school symbol at the back and green basketball shorts that ended at their knees). Anko and Gai were clearly not impressed by the...tardiness.

Once finished, the two Gym instructors told them to take their seats on the floor (indian styled cross-legged) as they then explained the reason as to why joint classes were to be enforced for the day. During the opening speech, Sakura noticed that the boys' gym teacher, Gai-sensei, had the knack for adding "Youthful" in practically all of his sentences. He was also the type of guy that liked to smile (widely) a lot. She found this quite odd.

During the start of class orientation, Sakura had noted that most of the girls kept stealing glances at their most good looking new student - why, who else but Uchiha Sasuke? It wasn't quite hard to spot said girls, really. They were really bad at hiding it after all. They were either: blushing really hard, giggling among themselves, or nudging each other in between stolen glances. Apparently (after much gossip they heard during their lunch time an hour before), most of the students knew who Uchiha Sasuke was, what his family did, and who they were mostly acquainted with. She also found out that he was easily the most good looking student in all of the new male students that had enrolled this year (he was probably the most good looking guy their age. Period). In a span of 1 full class day, and half of the 2nd, he had acquired the attention of more than half of their female student population. She had even heard something along the grapevine of the freshmen girls starting a fanclub.

Apparently his cold demeanor accompanied by his good looks drew the girls in instead of keeping them away.

_'But who could really be interested in a guy with such a foul attitude as him?'_ Sakura seethed.

"—so today," Anko's voice had pulled Sakura out of her thoughts. "We will be doing a little trust exercise. Hopefully this will break the ice between you maggots." she said, pulling out a box from behind her.

"Oh, I think this was the thing that I heard down at the main office!" Ino whispered to them excitedly.

"It's a bit Pre-school, so hopefully you brats won't cause much trouble." Anko then pulled out what looked to be a large handkerchief— possibly a _bandana _and folded it into a line shape. It was probably about 2-3 inches thick once she was done. "A single one for a single pair." she explained then pointed towards the middle of the gymnasium where some chairs, tables, and a few gymnastic equipment were placed. The gymasium was very big and quite spacey, so it wasn't that hard to avoid the "obstacle course". Sakura looked around the wide expanse more. Apparently the equipment weren't only placed in the center. They were also scattered around the outer parts as well. This confused Sakura greatly.

"So you will be blind-folding your partner. Like I said, just like in pre-school, you will be leading him or her around the room. There is no specific starting point or ending point. Although, you have to make sure that your partner _does_ get around some obstacle courses. Not only that, you will also have to avoid bumping into the other pairs as well! 5 laps around the tracking field outside for each bump you or your partner acquire, and an additional 1 more for the proceeding."

Murmurs immediately broke throughout the crowd of students. Some were already picking partners, others were commenting about the weather and how it wasn't fit at all for laps around the tracking field.

A devious smirk seemed to appear on Anko's face. "Oh, you guys think you get to pick your partners?" she questioned, immediately silencing them. "Well, hate to break it to you brats. You get partnered up with your seatmates. I'm sure Kakashi arranged you all already. And no, you _don't_ shout directions to your partner. You guide them _yourselves_." Her smirk grew wider as a louder, more hectic cluster of murmurs echoed throughout the gymnasium. "

"Are you kidding me?" Ino practically hissed. "With the abilities of my partner, we'd be lucky enough to complete the laps in a day, seeing as he'd most likely be sleep walking and I'd be carrying dead weight!"

"Now what are you maggots waiting for? Get your blindfolds! I want the guys blindfolded for the first 10 minutes, and the girls in the next. You are only to hold one of their hands, that way you won't be in complete control of them." Anko instructed.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the girls that sent her envious glares. She was to _hold _the Uchiha's hand and he was to hold hers. The very idea made her heart beat faster. Whether it was out of repulsion or excitement, she did not know. She preferred the former rather than the latter though.

The girls then stood up and approached the box. They each pulled out a brand new (Sakura knew this cause of the smell. It reminded her of a newly bought item from the department store at a mall) and went to their respective partners. Sakura had done this at a snail's pace, of course.

Once she had reached the Uchiha who was still seated among what seemed to be his group of friends. She wasn't surprised that Naruto was there, waving at her, smiling. "Ah, Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed. "So you're the unfortunate partner of this guy, are you not?" He ignored the scathing look Sasuke had sent him. "Well, good luck getting this guy to cooperate! He has a stick up his ass, did you know?" He joked, dodging the punch Sasuke threw at him (he seemed to find this normal as he merely laughed), patted Sakura's shoulder, and made his way towards Hinata.

"Come on then, Uchiha. Up your lazy ass." Sakura grumbled, inching towards Sasuke and handing him the blindfold. "I'm not tying this around you." She stated. "I'm not asking you to," He grumpily replied as he grabbed the piece of cloth from her hands and knotted it behind his head, covering his eyes.

Once done, he stood up, but stayed rooted at his spot. Apparently he expected her to be the one approaching him. "You look good." Sakura said, "You know, when half your face is covered." She couldn't see his eyes, but if she could, she'd bet anything that he was glaring at her right now.

"Shut up. Let's get this over with." He snapped. "I wouldn't want to have some girl hold me longer than needed." He added under his breath as Sakura took his left hand. He had probably meant the last bit to be for his ears only, but Sakura heard it anyway.

Anger flaring a bit, she stepped on his foot.

"What the heck was that for?" He demanded.

"Sorry, I didn't see your foot there." She grinned.

"_You're not the one blind-folded!_"

Oh, this was going to be so much fun.

_"Nobody will ever win the battle of the sexes. There's too much fraternizing with the enemy."  
><em>_-Henry Kissinger_

* * *

><p><em>to be continued.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>author's <strong>second **note: **Well, this is it! Not much happening in this chapter. I'm trying to build up the characters and their relationships. More events will happen in the next chapters (the first two are introductory). I have received reviews and PMs regarding the characterization. Thank you so much to all those that sent their compliments and thoughts! I do appreciate them. :) Although I'd like to say, that I'm going to be tweaking Sasuke's character a bit here. No, nothing major OC. Just a bit of minor changes. You guys wouldn't want a super broody, dark, and angst-y Sasuke, now would you? :)

**author's **last **note: **So yes, reviews are encouraged! They help me with the next chapter as well as the plans for future events ahead. Do send me your thoughts. I do appreciate every single one of them. Suggestions, critics, etc are welcomed. Hope you guys liked the second chapter!


	3. Getting to Know You

**disclaimer:** I do not own anything... _/le sob__**  
><strong>_**setting: **AU, High School, Senior Year**  
>author's note:<strong> The next chapter is up! This chapter is dedicated to: xrawrapandax for such a nice, long review. She had also given me ideas to work with for this chapter! Thank you so much for your very nice compliments!  
>This chapter is also dedicated to <span>MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA<span> (your pen name is awesome), for sending me really nice PMs. And of course to all of my very lovely readers& reviewers_._You guys are very awesome. :)

* * *

><p><strong>C'est La Vie<br>**_That's Life!_

**Chapter Three: Getting to Know You**

* * *

><p>"I'm giving you maggots a minute to get ready! I want to see all your bony, little asses in the track and field outside! Don't be late!" Anko yelled from the entrance of the gymnasium. "Your youthfulness will be tested out on the field, yes? Do your best, my lovely students!" Gai had added as the two disappeared behind the double entrance doors.<p>

Sakura could vaguely make out the, _"Honestly? Youthful?"_ comment that had clearly sprouted from Anko's mouth_._Their banter (that Sakura had quickly become irate of) she preferred in comparison to Ino's loud banshee-like screeches.

"I _told_ you not to turn left! I was holding your hand— _steering _you to the right place! But what did you do? Tell me, Shikamaru, what did you do?" Nara Shikamaru opened his mouth, but apparently Ino didn't even bother to wait for his answer. "—_You stepped to the left! You. Stepped. To. The. Left, dammit!"_ She hissed.

If Sakura was in her right state of mind, she would have settled in enjoying the show unfolding before her very eyes. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't.

All because of—

"Thanks to you, we have to run 9 laps outside."

—_Uchiha Sasuke._

Sakura blanched. "Thanks to me? Thanks to _me_? Are you joking?" A raised eyebrow met her question as Sasuke shoved his hands inside the pockets of his gym shorts. "Yes, _thanks to you_. You stepped on my foot, but you were not satisfied with doing just that, you practically shoved me to the left moments later under the notion of avoiding another obstacle! For a girl who claims to be smart, that was quite a stupid thing to do since that was the reason why I toppled into _another_ damn one of Anko's torture devices. Oh, _excuse me_, I mean obstacle course." He scoffed. "So yes, thank you, Haruno, for earning us those laps under the scorching sun. I really, really appreciate it." His sarcasm only seemed to ignite the fire within her. "Hold on a darn minute! You were the one who abruptly pushed and pulled me towards certain areas in the gym without any kind of forewarning at all! I think I heard my elbow pop on your second tug!"

"You earned us 6 laps. I, however, only earned us 2."

Tenten and Kiba came walking towards the group (the two had a mishap when Kiba had told her they were going left, but instead, had pulled her right, resulting to Tenten bumping into a pair of students that were walking from the other direction). They only had 5 laps to do, but that didn't seem to put Tenten's mind at ease. "I don't understand Anko-sensei at all! Shouldn't it be 1 lap _then_ 5 for the proceeding, so that we will be more motivated _not _to bump into each other?" She complained, completely oblivious of the tension thick in the air.

Kiba had nudged the ranting girl and pointed towards the pair engaged in a glaring contest. She blinked a few times before speaking. "Come on, you two. It's not like you're the only pair that has to do more than 5 laps. Shikamaru and Ino over there," she pointed at the blond scolding the napping brunette male, "—have to do 17 laps."

Apparently all but one couple out of the entire class had managed to come out unscathed.

Despite Tenten's convincing, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were too stubborn to even think about listening to the brunette. Only when the entire room of students started moving did they stand up as well, but even then the lingering glares they shot one another on the way out were filled with hatred.

"Looks like Hinata's the only one happy with the outcome." Ino sighed as they walked out. "I'm sure," Sakura scoffed playfully. "She managed to get a _study date_ despite the fact that she has to do 8 laps."

The dark haired female only seemed to blush at her words. "C-come on, guys. I'm only going to help Naruto-kun with the a few subjects he's struggling with. It's nothing more than that." She explained.

"It's only the second day!" Sakura laughed.

**. . .**

They were all scattered around different designated starting points of the field. Stretching and retying or tightening their shoe laces as they waited for Gai's signal to begin running. Once Gai had blown the whistle at their side, Sakura had taken off. No point in wasting time since Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were on different starting points of the field.

Starting off with a jog, she heard Anko blow on her whistle from the other side of the field. It was the signal from that point to start running.

Midway through her 3rd lap, she felt a presence behind her. Shaking it off as another student passing by, she ignored it. The unmistakable slowing down of footsteps caused her to turn her head to the sight of Ami jogging a few paces behind her. Once confirming that Sakura had finally noticed Ami's presence, the dark violet haired girl increased her speed a bit, only slowing down once she was right beside the pinkette.

"So," Sakura heard her began. "You're seatmates with Sasuke-kun, huh?"

Of course. A question about the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. She should have expected this.

"And?" Sakura caught herself asking.

"And _nothing_, really. He's quite the eye-catcher."

Sakura laughed humorlessly. "Anyone with eyes can see that. What's the real reason behind all of this?" She paused, "Although, if you expected me to gush about him, I suggest that you turn to the other direction and find your friends. I'm not a big fan of his." She stated finally.

Sakura was prepared to launch off into a sprint, but Ami's next words caught her by surprise.

"It's not that." She heard the girl say. "I know a friend that is very much interested in him. I wouldn't want you caught up in the web about to form, you know? Less obstacles and the like," her eyes then took on a dazed look for a split second before reverting back to the dark, calculating orbs from before. "Besides, you say you're not a big fan of his _now_, but you're his seatmate. Spending time with him, and talking to him despite the fact that you don't want to is inevitable. You'll fall if you're not careful, trust me."

Ami's voice was so sharp that Sakura thought for a moment that she had said this out of experience. "You talk as if you know him, when in fact you were drooling all over him on the first day of class."

The girl merely shook her head in response, a fond smile on her lips. "I first saw him about a year ago," she began. "It was at a formal party hosted by his family. I guess it was by chance that my mother had met Uchiha Mikoto at a hotel in Paris. There was confusion with the room bookings. My mother had been booked for the penthouse, which was originally supposed to be for Mikoto-san's, and the room my mother had booked had been placed under Mikoto-san's name. There was a slight mishap at the concierge. Thankfully the two had been scheduled to arrive at the same day, my mother, had appeared before the concierge a whole hour before Uchiha Mikoto's flight had arrived. Only when Mikoto-san had gotten to the hotel were things cleared out. It might have been the scheduled shopping trips or the fact that they just had too many similar interests. In some way or another, they became close friends.

Thoughts started to plague her mind. Why was she telling her all this? It made no sense at all.

"When I first saw him looking all broody by the vast staircases, I immediately thought,_'What a work of art'_." Ami's face then turned a bit unfocused. Thankfully the two were only jogging, so it wasn't likely that the dark haired girl would trip or fall. "But then I heard all the other girls— rich, beautiful, gorgeous girls— gossip about him. They were daughters of high-bred families. We're talking about off-springs of widely known artists, actors, actresses, million-dollar tycoons and the like. Uchiha Sasuke isn't," she shook her head as if to remind this to herself as well. "He isn't _attainable_. He's not at all focused on relationships right now. At the moment, he's being groomed to take over the family business alongside Uchiha Itachi, his older brother. If you do manage to see his name stringed with a girl's on the front page of a tabloid magazine, headlines on a newspaper, or even hear his name on the television, they're mostly girls high-up in the food chain. And even they are just people he's forced to date."

Buffering, buffering..._nothing_. Sakura could not comprehend why Ami had just told her this. "Not to be rude or anything, but I don't really see your point here. Like I said, I'm neither interested in him, nor do I think—"

"—my point is," Ami interjected. "Whether you like him right now or you don't, it won't matter. He wouldn't date you, he wouldn't date me. He wouldn't date _any_ girl that has no title."

Sakura fumed. Who was he to be choosy? Sure, he was very good looking, but he had the manners of a cow! Downright rude and egocentric he was! And even if she didn't like Ami, no guy—_no person_ was allowed to belittle others into thinking such hierarchy existed at the present time.

Deciding that this conversation was well over, Sakura had sighed and said, "Alright, I get your point. Though I'd like to reassure you that it's not likely for me to fall for such a crude ass like him, sorry to say. Although," she paused. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you're not the type of person that would warn me out of... good nature. I'd like to know the real reason behind this if you don't mind."

A feral grin broke out and spread on Ami's face. "I know I can't be with him, but that doesn't mean I can't look and _appreciate_the very sight of him. And you were right calling me out on that one. I'm not doing this at all for you. Like I said, I'm doing this for a really close childhood friend of mine who has a better chance of ending up with him than either one of us. She has known him even longer than I have. Better her if not me." Ami stated, shrugging.

Sakura nodded. "Well, if that's all..."

Ami nodded back as well, gathering up strength, she pushed her legs and ran a bit faster. Once she was a few steps ahead of Sakura, she turned to the pinkette once again. Sakura guessed that the girl had a sudden afterthought she wanted to voice out. "Oh, and I'd like to tell you that you shouldn't be so sure of yourself." Ami stated. The confusion on Sakura's face must have urged Ami to shortly continue, "He doesn't need to be a Casanova for you to like him. Trust me on that." And with that, the dark haired female turned her back once again and sprinted away, leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

Sure she had found the Uchiha extremely good looking (you'd have to be blind not to!), but that didn't mean she had wanted a relationship from the boy either. She was beyond judging by looks only (thanks to him). And in fact, she had made a promise to Ino and the rest of the girls the summer before the year had begun!

_"I have no time for romance this year!"_ She had recalled her strong voice from that summer night. It was a week before the dreaded back-to-school date, and the girls were at Sakura's house for their annual sleepover.

The newsletters had been sent out via email and posted on the school website, briefing the old students about the new school policies as well as the added "special news", informing them that the school had now been turned co-ed.

It was their upcoming final year in High School, and Sakura was determined to finish it without school drama (one that she was sure to expect when it came to boys). Her inner musings were abruptly halted by a hurdle (when did that get there?). She had been so into her thoughts that she had failed to notice it standing along her path. The hurdle had probably been one of the few that had been placed there for purposes such as this (lack of concentration!). She pulled herself into a sitting position as she examined her right knee that had been slightly scraped due to the impact.

Sakura cursed to herself as she had noticed that the small wound would probably scab.

_'Darn it.'_

The hand that had shot right in front of her had caused Sakura to blink a few times, as if to assess if it were real. Her eyes then trailed the hand that led straight up the length of a toned arm, towards a guy's face. "S-Sasuke?" She looked at him with widened eyes.

"Hn." He made a move with his hand indicating for her to take it.

She quickly looked away while muttering, "No thanks. I can handle it." Sakura then rearranged her legs and stood up. Unfortunately for her, halfway trying to right herself into a standing position, her injured leg immediately gave away, causing her to fall back down on her bum. The slight sting caught her by surprise for a moment.

"Tch, so annoying." She heard him mutter.

_'This guy, really!'_ Sakura angrily thought. But before she could even voice out the insults she was ready to throw at him, she felt a pair of lean arms gently grab her from behind and pull her into standing position. One arm encircled around her waist to support her body as she stood.

"W-What are you—? It's just a simple injury! You don't have to do—_to do this_!" Sakura exclaimed. She felt her face heat and she thanked her lucky stars that he was too busy steering her towards the benches to witness her (probably) tomato red face.

He hadn't said anything on the short journey towards the benches under the shade. Once she was securely seated on them, she turned to look him in the eye.

Apparently that wasn't a very good idea because once she had turned her gaze upwards, jade met onyx. His eyes were so intense that she had to look away.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She questioned as green eyes settled on the grass beneath their feet.

Seconds passed and her question was only met with silence. She felt a spark of irritation within her as the silence stretched.

Sakura was so sure that she wasn't going to receive an answer from him that she opted to stand and walk away.

Her movement was hindered, however, when a pale hand shot out and pushed her gently back on her bum.

"I've never seen such a clumsy girl in my entire life." Surprisingly as he said this, there wasn't a trace of malice in his voice. She would have even thought that he was amused at her - if anything. Sasuke then turned around and walked away.

The distance was short enough, that when Sakura had uttered her "Thank you," he was able to hear it. He acknowledged her gratitude without having to turn back. She saw his hand come up, signaling her that he had, indeed, heard it. He did all this without stopping and as the distance finally grew longer, Ami's words earlier had reiterated in her mind.

_"He doesn't need to be a Casanova for you to like him. Trust me on that."_

**. . .**

"My legs hurt. They hurt, they hurt, _they huuuuurt_," Naruto had moaned once he had slumped on his seat next to Hinata's.

"I don't understand why you're complaining at all! I had to do more laps than you because of this idiot!" Ino, from behind Naruto, hit Shikamaru at the back of his head. Huffing afterwards, she then bent over to massage her aching calves.

Sakura had scanned the rest of the class and found that most of them were slumped on their seats. The same could be said for her as well. Thank goodness that their last period for the day was with Kakashi. Once the older man had stepped in and noticed the state they were in, he had immediately given them a free period and settled into burying his head behind his suspicious little orange book. Sakura had guessed that he was going to give them a free period either way—had all of them been tired or not.

"Hey! You know what I think we should all do after class today?" Sakura heard Naruto exclaim from a few tables away. Her jade orbs settled on the blond as he had apparently spoken to Hinata.

The shy girl had shaken her head and replied with a timid, "What, Naruto-kun?"

The unbelievable bright smile on his face had somehow stretched even more. "I think that you and I should go out to the mall and grab a bite to eat or something. That would be fun, right?"

Sakura noted how Hinata's pearly white eyes had widened at the blonde's suggestion. "Oi, Uzumaki!" The voice had belonged to Ino. "Are you asking Hinata out on a _date_?" A few heads had turned at her inquisition.

"I think I am." Naruto replied, unsure.

Sakura had scoffed at this. "Your friend is an idiot." She had muttered to her seatmate. Apparently the normally silent Uchiha had become even more... silent― if that was even possible. Well, not really. He was just... stoic.

After their encounter at the track and field, Sakura had found Sasuke very... interesting. No, not in the romantic sense. It was in a way that made her want to analyze his persona. He was her new puzzle. What kind of guy that loved to insult her, loved to bicker with her, and loved to get her riled up would help her in a small predicament?

She almost missed the silent, "Hn," of his reply, as it had almost been covered by Ino's loud, "Well you can't date her! Alone, that is. Who knows what you might do to her!" The female blond had accused.

"Well if that's how you feel then why don't I bring the guys as well?" He had happily suggested. "It can be like a group date!"

Simultaneous hisses met his suggestion. "Naruto, personally I think it's quite cute that you have developed a crush on Hinata,— don't deny it. But I am sorry to say that I am not going to sacrifice the rest of my day playing babysitter." Sakura had voiced out from her seat.

Oh, she had _felt_ the smirk and the cocky aura surrounding the infuriating Uchiha. "What's wrong, Haruno? Is that too much for you to handle?" Sasuke had jibed.

Apparently the douche had enough energy to insult her (not that the laps they had done had tired him out at all).

"It's not that, you bastard! What is it with you anyway? One moment you're this half-decent person, the next, you're this devil reincarnate. Honestly, you men confuse me." Sakura muttered the last bit to herself.

The final bell had rung before Sasuke could respond. Sakura cared not if he were planning to anyway. She quickly collected her things, and bid goodbye to her friends as she had walked towards her locker.

Once she had arrived, she quickly spun her combination on the dial, and shoved her books inside. She heard the locker beside hers open as her eyes had widened in recognition.

How could she have forgotten! The guy was her locker mate!

He probably knew that she had noticed his presence. But before he could say anything though, she had already closed her locker and bid him goodbye. Her haste exit was one that had gone unnoticed by him. The minute he was left alone, a hoard of girls had then encircled around him.

"Sasuke-kun, don't you look so handsome today?"

"My, you didn't even break a sweat during gym!"

"Sasu-kun— _I can call you that, right?_ Sasu-kun, would you like to go on a date with me this weekend?"

"Sasuke-kun! Here's my letter! Please, take it! It's my... confession."

"Sasu-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

_"Sasu—"_

"—ke-"

_"—kun!"_

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

And only one word left his lips.

_"Shit."_

**. . .**_  
><em>

A few weeks had passed since then. During those weeks, Haruno Sakura had found that not only did Uchiha Sasuke excel in sports (she had seen him around the fields at school during dismissal), he also had a brain! And not just an average brain...

He was really..._smart_.

He was the whole package, for goodness sake!

The bickering between them had not died down in the least! They were still up each other's throats, but when they needed to be professional (like assigned pair homeworks, seatworks etc), they had managed to put that behind them for the said hour they had to cooperate.

In those moments, Sakura had found the human deep inside him. He was nice when he wanted to be, he followed orders she had instructed when it was fair, and they had both talked to each other in a civilized manner. If he wasn't such an ass to her, she would have probably developed feelings for the fellow. Thank goodness he was, and she hadn't!

It was on a particular breezy Saturday afternoon that Sakura had decided to visit her favorite coffee shop that she had not been able to since school had started (which was over a month ago).

Sakura had said goodbye to her mother in the kitchen, grabbed a book she had bought at the mall the afternoon after class yesterday, and walked the short four blocks to her destination.

The quaint little coffee shop was located in a small but modern looking building. The walls were lined up with glass, and the interior was designed in such a way that was homely— _welcoming_. Coffee tables in pairs and different chair numbers lined up the side of the glass walls. A few more tables around the center, and a carpet with a few bean bags and pillows placed on the farther left of the shop.

She had remembered all the details quite clearly. The barista (no matter who it may have been), was always friendly, and would know her very well. She always came here during summer.

The month that she had not visited this place was quite hectic. With school just starting and the fact that she had to deal with Uchiha Sasuke made everything akin to hell. She'd come home tired, using the last bit of her strength to trudge herself towards her bedroom, only to fall dead asleep on her bed. These kinds of things kept her from visiting her place of solace.

Sakura had walked up to the counter and had settled for a slice of blueberry cheesecake (as she wasn't in the mood for caffeine). Once Sakura had her plate and glass of water, she had thanked the people behind the counter, and had turned, looking for a seat.

She was delighted to see that her favorite spot had not been occupied by anyone.

The corner left of the shop where a pair of black, leather de-sede armchairs separated by a small circular glass table was her favorite spot in the entire area!

Sakura had briskly walked over to said spot and had plopped herself down on one of the comfortable chairs.

Minutes passed and she had already devoured the scrumptious treat. Her now empty plate laid before her on the glass table as Sakura had busied herself with the book she had brought along with her. She was too absorbed with the storyline, that she had not noticed the tinkling sound of a bell. It was a sign that someone had entered the decently packed coffee shop.

The toned down gasps and gushes were oblivious to her as well. Sakura was so immersed in her reading that she hadn't noticed the person taking a seat on the empty chair across hers.

Finally deciding that a little recognition would have been nice, the guy had plucked the book right out of her hands. He then watched as confusion had etched her features before the jade eyes had settled on the offender.

She did not look happy.

"Uchiha Sasuke, must you be such an ass?" Sakura had hissed before leaning over and retrieving her beloved book.

"What? I thought that bad boys always got the girls?" He raised an eyebrow cockily before blowing into the steaming cup in his hands.

_Coffee_.

Uchiha Sasuke was drinking coffee—

—and he was sitting.

He was sitting on the chair across hers.

_As if they were old friends and she had invited him over._

He hadn't probably meant what he had said. Sarcasm, dear girl. She had thought as a raised eyebrow met his rhetorical question. Despite this, Sakura decided to humor him. "And since when did you have trouble with the ladies? They literally get weak knees whenever you're around!" She exclaimed.

"Those _girls_ are not ladies." A dark look had fallen over him. "Shallow, mindless slobs that fall for looks _alone_ cannot be deemed as such."

And in that quaint, little coffee shop, on a late, breezy Saturday afternoon; Sakura had an epiphany. Maybe what she had thought wasn't entirely untrue.

It _was_ probably hard for him to get ladies. Judging by his family, the girls probably only went for the money. That, or they were also blinded by the looks alone. It was probably the reason why his family (probably his mom, who was most likely the one that had set him up for the dates he had been on in the past), had limited the dating choices to girls of status. It was also probably hard for him to find a genuine girl. One that wouldn't just emit a fake laugh whenever he made jokes, go wherever he wanted to go, do whatever he told her to do— a girl without a mind of her own.

A wave of pity washed over her. One, that she had caught and had immediately dismissed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She had decided to change the subject. It wouldn't do the two of them any good if they were to get into a spat in public. "Don't you live across town or something?"

A smirk had replaced the once dark look on his face. "Why, I'd never thought that you were the stalker type."

Yes, one of the upsides to acting civilized with him during those past works they had no choice but to cooperate was that they had developed a different kind of relationship. Sure, they still bickered, but playful banter was part of the agenda now, too.

"Get over yourself, Uchiha. I thought we had already gotten over the fact that I do not like you in that way― in anyway, actually." She snorted. "A lot of people know where the Uchiha Mansion is. Whenever I go to the mall, which is on your side of town, it's kind of hard to miss the huge gates and big walls surrounding your beloved home. Besides, your mother hosts a big, fancy gala once a year, doesn't she? All the elite are always invited. It's always on the papers the next day."

The left side of his lips upturned. "Do I sense jealousy? Would you like to visit sometime?" He had sarcastically asked.

Her eyes seemed to have widened at the question. "Why, yes! Yes, I would, actually!"

Sarcasm noted, Sakura wasn't above teasing the boy in front of her.

"What? An Uchiha taking back his invitation? My, what shame." Sakura leaned back on her chair as she glanced up at him smugly. "Surely you're disgracing the Uchiha name by not sticking to your word, right?"

This seemed to have woken Sasuke out of his stupor. The emotion in his eyes had shifted to one that was akin to— _determination?_

Sakura watched as he stood up and made a move to grab her hand.

"W-What are you doing?" She had inched back in her seat, evading the hand that had shot out towards her.

Sasuke ignored her inquiry as he had made a move once again to grab for her hand. On his second try, he had successfully pulled her up into a standing position. Afterwards, he pulled Sakura towards the entrance (or rather exit) of the small coffee shop.

"You wanted to visit my house? Well, what better time than the present, right?" Sasuke had tugged her hand a bit more. "After all, Uchiha's never go back on their word."

Sakura rooted her feet on the floor as she had refused to go along with his plan.

He had taken the bait.

_"I-I was joking!"_

"Too late for that."

Yes, Haruno Sakura should have known better than to challenge an Uchiha.

_Oh, the things that could happen._

_"Know your enemy more than he does himself."_

* * *

><p><em>to be continued.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>author's <strong>second **note: **So I hope you all enjoyed it! I wasn't quite satisfied with this chapter for some reason. I think it was because I was sick when I edited this (meaning today). I've gone over this, but I still need to recheck once again if I have run-on sentences somewhere in there. I intended for this to be much, much longer, but decided against it, since I wanted to give you guys something to look forward to. I'll check again once I've gotten better. I didn't want to keep you all waiting, after all. :)

**author's **last **note: **Don't be a phantom reader! A little shout out would be nice. :) Reviews and suggestions are loved! They will also be taken into account. So yes, I hope you guys enjoyed! Expect an update soon! x

**edited (1|22|12): **tried editing this the second time around (cringes). I'll check back again when I'm re-editing the whole fic (which will probably be during it's 10th chapter update). I think I've learned my lesson. Never, ever, ever, eveeerrr write/update while I'm sick. The chapter turns out pretty ghastly.


End file.
